The Expanse: Halloween cosplay contest
On September 7, 2017, the producers of [[:Category:The Expanse|'The Expanse']] announced a Halloween cosplay contest would be taking place, with entries eligible for submission until October 23, 2017. The Security Council of this wiki decided to have the community vote for their preferred winners. Consequently, a survey will commence on October 23. Structure The contest was announced by Cailin Munroe on Twitter, on September 7, 2017. The contest's entry deadline was set for October 23, 2017. There would be seven categories, each with their own singular winner: * Most Creative/Unique * Most Accurate/Attention to Detail * Best Belter Getup * Best Roci Crew Member * Best Children's Cosplay * Best Pet Cosplay * Best Overall The final category's winner, Best Overall, will be coronated as the supreme winner of the entire contest. Disclosures ﹘The contest was inspired and conceived as a fan-supported event with independent volunteers from the show's production team offering to serve as judges in their free time. Their employer is not compensating them in any way for activities related to this event. Their actions and participation in this event do not represent the opinions of their employer in any way. ﹘This event is not sponsored or affiliated with Syfy, Alcon Entertainment, Sean Daniel Co., or Expanding Universe Productions 3 LLC. These companies are not responsible for the administration or the results of the event. Important Suggestions The Expanse Wiki's Administrative Security Council offers the following recommendations for optimal entries ﹘Each entry tweet should represent a single cosplay costume. Multiple persons appearing in the image divides focus and draws attention away from the content which an entrant will want to emphasize. We discourage multiple entries in the same submission. Each entry post should contain at least one image with the solo individual cosplay for consideration. Tracking multiple cosplays received in the same post will lead to confusion unhelpful toward scoring maximum votes. Judges and administrators are not expected to separate distinct entries from within the same image. If it is unclear which cosplay is being submitted for consideration, the entire entry submission may be disregarded, dismissed, and discarded. ﹘Each entry tweet may contain more than one image of the same cosplay. This is encouraged. For best results, consider including images from more than one angle and images from more than one pose and images from more than one setting. Choose two to four images that accentuate the best features of the cosplay. We recommend at least one of the included images be from a full-length angle of the costume. We suggest a secondary image be a close up portrait that includes the face and upper torso shot. ﹘Select background and lighting that provides context for the cosplay. Where possible, choose an environment that matches the subject of the cosplay as though the character is in his/her natural setting. ﹘Choose props carefully. These may be useful for providing context and for improving detail or realism but they may also be a distraction. Avoid including any other person in the shot whether in the foreground or background unless inclusion is highly beneficial to depiction of the character. Usually, there are better alternatives than including other people. It should be obvious where the central focus and subject of attention is within an image. Winners Producers TBA Community TBA Media @scapey :Cosplayer: Steve Fletcher :Character: Amos Burton :Posted: Sep 6 4:01 PDT / 11:01 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :Image (on the right) :Image #2 (on the left) :Image #3 @EmilyCreasman :Cosplayer: Emily Creasman :Character: Julie Mao :Description: Protomolecule infection :Posted: Sep 7 4:51 PDT / Sep 07 11:51 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 @anna_rake :Cosplayer: Anna Von Rake :Character: Joe Miller :Description: Detective in suit and chapeau :Posted: Oct 11 10:54AM PDT / Oct 11 17:54 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 @theora666 :Cosplayer: Christina Ward :Character/Costume Title: Rocinante Logo :Posted: Sep 17 11:12AM PDT / Sep 17 18:12 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image @shankbeezy :Cosplayer: Shannon K Boyle :Character/Costume Title: Holden :Posted: Oct 11 3:52PM PDT / Oct 11 22:52 GMT/UTC :Entry Tweet :image :image #2 :image #3 Special Thanks ﹘We'd like to express appreciation to @WencheBandida for sparking the original idea and @hellomunroe for getting the ball rolling.